worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Class Star Dreadnought
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The Eclipse-class dreadnaught, also known as the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer or Eclipse-class Star Destroyer, was a class of Imperial Super Star Destroyer manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards and mainly used around six years after the Battle of Endor. Like the Sovereign-class, they were regarded as a new generation of Super Star Destroyer. The Eclipse-class vessels were among the largest dreadnought-scale ships/Super Star Destroyers ever to be fielded within Galactic history. Although technically being dwarfed in length only by both the Executor-class Star Dreadnought and the Vengeance-class dreadnought by 1.5 kilometers, the Eclipse-class nonetheless outranked even the Executor-class in terms of overall mass and volume. Its size in addition was also large enough for it to also be classified as a space station. Affiliation: Empire Reborn Ship Type: Star Dreadnought Class: Eclipse Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Depolyed: 6 ABY Cost To Manufacture: Billions of Imperial Credits Crew: 708 470 Gunners: 4 175 Pilots: 1500 Troops: 150 000 Notable Ships of Class: Eclipse Eclipse II MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 8 000 000 Superstructure 4 000 000 (1B) Command Tower 200 000 (2) Sensor Array (6) 15,000 ea (2) Communication Array (3) 20,000 ea (3) Main Hangers 200,000 (3) Secondary Hanger (10) 30,000 ea (4) Main engines (6) 400,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) 1,000 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 1,500 ea Large Airlocks (120) 5,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 1,000 Superstructure (per 40 ft area) 750 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Turbolasers Turrets (500) 500 ea Laser Canon Turrets (550) 400 ea Ion Cannon Turrets (75) 400 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (100) 1,200 ea (5)Shields 2 000 000 per side (12 000 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 100md points of damage or less. Anything more than 100md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set teh ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a geereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 8 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 6 Backup Hyperdrive (65ly per hour) Maximum Range: 10 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 17.5km Weight: Billions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2, Class 6 Backup Sublight Drive: KDY Executor ion engine Power System: Multiple Hypermatter Reactors with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, Cargo: 600 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Turrets (500, 50 forward, 210 right, 210 left, 30 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - 300 000km maximum DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 Strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (550, 100 forward, 200 right, 200 left, 50 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-starfighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - 30km maximum DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (100, 10 forward, 40 right, 40 left, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - 120 000km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon Turret (75, 10 forward, 30 right, 30 left, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - 200 000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d6x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Axial Super Laser (1 Fixed Forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Bombardment SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-installation RANGE - 10 000 000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d6 x 10 000 000 RATE OF FIRE: 1 every 10 minutes PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +5 Strike WEAPON: Gravity Well Projector (10) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Block FTL Travel RANGE - 600 000km DAMAGE: Blocks FTL travel RATE OF FIRE: 1 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 250 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 10 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 250,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +10% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 350 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 500,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 750,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +35% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge COMPLEMENT: Tie/In Interceptors - 600 Tie/sa Bombers - 96 Shuttles - 72 Landing Barges - 50 Landing Barges Other Auxiliary Craft - 100 Walkers - 100 Also Carries 5 prefabricated garrison base REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars The ROleplaying Game Dark Empire Sourcebook Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces